Two Worlds One Family
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: When Jack gets stuck in Arendelle, he meets Elsa. He helps her grow up, but the Guardians find Jack and bring him back to the headquarters and leaves Elsa all alone once again. The spell North uses to save Jack gets him to forget everything about Arendelle, and Elsa gets tired of waiting for him to come back. Finally Jack remembers her, but it's far too late.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, you be careful now," North warned from behind his desk seconds before Jack had flew right past him, having the papers fly off his desk. North threw the only paper that was left in his hand smack down on the table and got up from his chair. "**JACK FROST**!" He screamed, but Jack only kept flying around the place.

Now that the summer season was over there wasn't much to do around except help the other guardians with their jobs, but Jack got bored at times and needed to fly around. North wouldn't let him out of the headquarters because with everyone believing in him now it would set the kids excitement on and have them force Jack to create an early winter. North had to deal with enough snow in the winter time he didn't need it in the summer.

As much as he would love to help Tooth and her pickups, Jack decided today should be a fun day for him to enjoy flying on his staff and bothering all of North's Yeties as they tried to get most of the toys done and meet their deadline. That was the best part of Jack's job.

North was tired and when Jack came around again North was able to grab onto Jack's staff at the right time and pull him out of the air.

"Hey!" Jack screamed when seeing he was stopped. "What did you do that for?"

"Jack, I know you must be bored," North said as he shook Jack off his staff and dropped him on the ground. "But I need this place to be an area of concentration."

Jack got up from the ground and dusted off his clothes. "You guys have plenty of concentration. Christmas isn't for another six months you have plenty of time."

"Building billions and billions of toys won't be completed in six months without hard concentration," Santa shook Jack's staff at him. "You know that."

"Alright, fine," Jack said, grabbing his staff back and walking away, "I'll go find something else to do." He turned around and walked off. North sighted, wanting to say something else, but thought it was better to just let Jack go and have him entertain himself in another room.

"Hey, buddy," Bunny hopped over to Jack, "Don't let North bring you down. You know he just gets stressed when winter is coming close." He grabbed an egg out of his bag. "Here, have a left over." He threw it to Jack and he caught it.

Jack placed his staff on his back that way both his hands would be free to crack open the egg. "Yeah, I know," Jack mumbled, "It's just that without winter I don't really have a purpose in the other seasons."

"Well, sure you do," Bunny hopped in front of Jack to stop him from walking. "We could always get as much help as we can. You and Sophie can paint the most eyes in matter of seconds!"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I know, but even that gets boring eventually."

"It can't to me," Bunny shook his head. "I'm going to be having to do it for the rest of my life."

Jack smiled, throwing Bunny the empty rapper and the two laughed.

"Look, if you change your mind you know where to find me." Bunny said, stopping to turn around and go back home. "I think it's time for my nap."

Jack Frost just let him go, lift up his hood, and heading out of the headquarters to maybe find some fun outside. At least he could walk out in the snow here and not worry about freezing something. With the snow already on the ground his job was pretty much covered.

Jack jumped in the snow to make as many footprints as he could. Right now he didn't feel like doing anything else. Jack just looked on the ground as his feet was wiggling in the snow and he laughed for he couldn't feel anything. When thinking about how cold snow should be it always reminded him of how Bunny couldn't handle jumping through it.

Since Jack wasn't paying attention the next thing he knew he hit his head against one of the shed's in the back. When Jack looked up he saw it was one of North's hiding places that he didn't like anyone else to go into.

Hm...he didn't like that.

Jack smiled and tapped his staff against the front doors. The handle froze and with one kick he was able to unlock it and let himself in. It wasn't really a big place – just a small room with a couch, television, and a fridge. Jack jumped over the couch to take a seat and noticed on the other cushion was one of his magic portal devices. Jack bounced it in his hands while looking more around the small place. He then saw there was a notebook on the table in front of him. Curious, Jack set the device back on the cushion and grabbed the notebook.

He sat back against the sofa and opened the book. It probably was another children picture book North was working on to add to the collection of the thousands of others he already written about the Guardians.

Except, this one didn't have any pictures or a story plot.

This one had notes and sketches of a little girl.

Jack sat frontward on the couch to read the book closer. It seemed as if North was creating his own character that could control the cold – the exact thing Jack did. Why did North want to create another person who could control snow when he already had him? But what was even weirder was there were real pictures of her stuck in her room alone.

Jack took a picture off one of the pages...it was the little girl sitting in the corner by herself with her head in her knees. The poor girl had white hair and a blue outfit. Jack also saw she was wearing white gloves to cover her hands. The poor little girl probably doesn't know what her powers were about and didn't have anyone to be with.

Jack knew the exact feeling of being alone. It broke his heart when he looked more into this girl and saw she was truly alone. North had a picture of her close with another girl, who must have been her sister, so why in the most recent one she was alone in the bedroom?

Her parents must have found out about her powers and forced her sister away from her. The poor girl must think she's a monster.

The Snow King couldn't handle sitting there alone anymore watching the poor girl suffer. He was bored, and there was someone who needed his help. He just had to read where this girl was from.

Flipping through the pages North wrote a name Arendelle. Could maybe that be either her name or where she's from? Well, only one way to find out.

Jack grabbed the book, threw his staff to his back, and then grabbed the device. He shook it, whispering, "Arendelle," and soon enough the sunny town appeared.

That was one thing checked off his list – Arendelle was a town. It looked like it was completely summer there too. Jack smiled, excited for his adventure to find this girl.

Most importantly, to get away before North found out he broke into one of his hiding places and touched his stuff.

Jack ran outside and lightly tossed the device out in front of him. The portal lit up, Jack threw his hood on, and ran to jump inside of the portal to appear to the new place.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack entered from the other side he gasped at the sight of the bright place. It was sunny and such a cute little town. The kids were running around and Jack jumped back, laughing from all the happiness that was happening all at once in this town. As Jack walked through the place the happy folks were all sharing their foods, making clothes, and enjoying each others companies. It was a different sight then back home for he lived in the city and people only cared about getting to point A to point B in a matter of seconds.

Jack pulled North's book out of his pocket and grabbed the picture of the two sisters. He tried matching it to some of the girls he saw playing outside, but none of them matched. Jack turned around to try and see if maybe they were on the other side of the place, but his head was slowly lifting up as he gasped once again at the sight of the castle that was standing behind of him the whole time.

What was weird about this castle was the doors and windows were all closed. That only made it call Jack's name because things suspicious like that were his specialty in checking out. Jack wanted to enjoy the sun, so he decide to walk to the castle with one hand on the book and the other in his pocket. When he got closer to the castle he saw there was a face peaking out from one of the windows. Jack pushed off from the ground to catch the wind and see it was one of the girls he was trying to look for.

It was the brunette and she was looking out and day dreaming while seeing the other kids enjoying their time playing outside.

Could it be that the girl Jack was trying to look for lived in this castle too? As a princess? Wow!

Jack tried not to touch the window where the girl would perhaps notice there was someone watching her from the other side of the wall. The little girl had full brunette hair, but there was a strand of white. Could it be that she had some sort of powers too? That white hair had to mean something.

Jack saw her hands were on the window still, and if she had powers something would have been covered in ice by now, so maybe she wasn't gifted with the snow powers. The white hair maybe was her trying to copy her sister.

Speaking of sister...

Jack squinted his eyes and saw there was only one bed in the room. That means his girl wasn't in there. Jack jumped to the next window, but there was nothing, so the one after that he looked in and saw the right girl. She had her knees on the window still and looked out with a smile on her face. She missed the feel of the warm summer day on her face. It helped her keep the cold inside.

Jack accidentally placed his hand against the window and it created ice that scared the little girl. She looked down at her hands and Jack's smile rubbed off.

"No, no, it wasn't you!" Jack tried to say, reaching his hand inside to try and grab onto hers, but because he was nervous he ended up freezing one of her hands and the girl gasped, removing the gloves and dropping it on the floor. "Damn," Jack brought his hand back.

The little girl was way too scared and Jack had to figure out something to do that way not only could she calm down, but he could too. He turned back around to the window and pressed both hands down on one of the glass to create a picture of a heart. Yeah, that's good, girls loved hearts.

And Jack was right because it did catch the attention of the little girl. She stopped breathing heavy when she saw the heart formed on the window.

"Was that me?" She asked herself, looking down at her naked hand.

"No, it wasn't!" Jack tried to say, jumping in front of her. "There's someone else here!"

He tried to hold onto her hand again, making sure to carefully control himself from letting another attack go free. When he felt the warmness of the little girl's hand, he could tell she knew there was someone else in the room.

"Hello?" She whispered, closing her hand and feeling the present of another person. "You're here with me, aren't you?"

Jack smiled wide and he snapped his finger. His name appeared on the window and the girl saw it.

She smiled and said, "Jack Frost." She then closed her eyes to try and get her mind to see the man, and it worked for when she heard something she opened one eye and slowly by slowly Jack's figure came out from hiding.

The white haired girl smiled wide when seeing Jack and the smile got Jack to figure out she could see him. Jack lifted a finger and a small snowflake appeared on top. She laughed and did the same thing with her covered hand.

"See, you got it," Jack whispered that got the girl shocked.

"You can talk?"

"I'm a person why wouldn't I be able to talk?" Jack asked. He lifted the glove off the ground and dusted the ice off. "I'm sorry about your glove."

"That was you?" She asked, bringing her hand out that way Jack could put it back on.

"Yeah, I kind of freaked out," Jack rubbed the back of his head. "By the way," he brought his hand out, "My name's Jack."

The young girl looked at his hand for a moment, scared to use her own hand to touch his.

"Go on," Jack waved his hand in the air. "I won't get hurt. I have the same powers as you, remember?"

She bit her lip and slowly brought her hand out to meet his and shake. "I'm Princess Elsa."

"Princess?" Jack repeated. "How cool!"

"What are you?"

"I'm a Guardian of Fun," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders. "Not that important as princess."

"Guardian of Fun?" Elsa repeated. "Will you teach me how to have fun?"

"Why don't you know how to have fun?" Jack asked, getting up and tapping his staff on the ground for the floor to turn into ice. "You have the powers to do so."

"I've had a bad past with it," Elsa covered her hands underneath her arms when crossing them over her chest. "My powers are out of control."

"Nah, you're just growing," Jack pointed his staff to the ceiling and the powerful shot flew to the roof and the room started snowing.

Elsa smiled, bringing her hands out to have the snowflakes fall into her hands. With each snowflake that feel her hands glowed blue and she was nervous at first, but when noticing how much she laughed she saw nothing was happening around her.

"Emotions is the key part of controlling," Jack said, grabbing her hands again.

He saw on the floor and removed her gloves, throwing it across the room. Elsa screamed, trying to run over and grab her gloves, but Jack only stopped her and held onto her hands again. He held up one figure and Elsa nodded her head. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths before opening them and smiled at Jack. He pointed a finger up and touched her nose that got her to laugh again

"You don't need those gloves," Jack whispered. "All you have to remember is to always smile."

"Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know," Elsa said and Jack shook his head.

"Not at all – feel it, believe it, let yourself know," Jack rearranged. "You were gifted these powers for a reason."

There was a knock on the door and the two jumped to look at it.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice was heard from the other side. _"Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!"_

Elsa jumped up onto her bed and Jack looked at her confused until he saw two eyeballs from the crack underneath her door.

"_I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away."_

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"That's my sister. I have to keep away from her. My parents said I can't play with her anymore because of what I did."

Jack looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"_We used to best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why."_

Jack walked over to the door and looked through the key hole. He screamed when seeing Anna's eye.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?" _And then she brought her lips to the hole. _"It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

Elsa sighed and said, "Go away, Anna."

"_Okay, bye,"_ Jack heard Anna's sadness as she listened to her older sister.

"What was so serious that your parents forbid you from seeing her again?" Jack asked as he walked back over to the bed where Elsa was hiding and took a seat on the floor.

"Anna knew all about my powers and she was the only one that liked me for who I was," Elsa began sharing, looking down at her bare hands, "But by accident I hit her with one of my spells and she knocked out. We had to go seek help from the Trolls and they warned me if I don't control my powers I would be in great danger when I got older. My dad thought it was better that I stayed away from everyone and stay locked up in my room."

"I don't believe it," Jack said, "You can't learn on your own here."

Elsa shrugged, getting up from the bed and walking back to her window to admire what Jack did. "I have to stay here. I have to keep away from the world."

"You can't stay locked up in her room forever," Jack jumped over to Elsa and held onto her shoulders. "There has to be another way."

"What other way?" Elsa turned around and looked at Jack. "What other possible way is there?"

Jack thought for a moment. He then suddenly came with an idea. He removed the globe he borrowed from North and threw it right on the ground for it to crash and break. Elsa gasped from the breakage and looked up at Jack surprised and confused.

"I'm going to stay here and teach you," Jack said with a smile on his face.

Back in the North Pole there was a sudden alarm that went off. North and the others stopped what they were doing to pay attention to whatever reason it was to why the alarms went off.

"What? What is that?" North asked the little elves that also shrugged their shoulders. They haven't heard anything of that sort before.

North looked around until he saw the wall where all his globes were. The red light came from the two sirens that were above the glass case. North and the others walked over and saw one of the dimension devices was gone and the red light meant it had been destroyed.

"Okay who took one of the devices?" North turned around and asked everyone who was in the room, but no one spoke up. They all shrugged their shoulders and raised their empty hands.

North was confused. He turned back around and scratched his head to figure out who would have taken the thing. Sandy flew over had he had snowflakes magically falling through the air from his hands made of yellow dust. North scratched his beard as he tried to figure out what Sandy was trying to say, and then he gasped when he knew.

"JAAAAAAACK!" North screamed, throwing his head up to let as much air as he could when screaming his name.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not ready for this," Elsa said, looking down at her hands and then back up at Jack. "I'm not comfortable."

"Elsa, it's been years since you've been saying this. Look at you, you've grown up and we still haven't made any progress," Jack argued, pacing back and forth in the room. "I'm running out of ideas."

"Then maybe you should just leave me alone," Elsa yelled, covering her hands under her armpits. "I told you when we first met I'm meant to be by myself forever."

"And I told you since day one I'll never leave you," Jack got down on one knee to look Elsa face to face. "There is nothing you can do to get me away."

"Yes there is!" Elsa screamed, anger ran through her blood and out her hands to strike Jack, causing him to get thrown against the corner of the room.

Elsa screamed, covering her hands with her mouth. Jack didn't know what to do – he just stayed against the wall trying to collect his thoughts. Before the two new it Elsa's parents ran inside the room to ask Elsa what happened and she freaked out.

"I'm scared," Elsa said, running to Jack to try and help him up, but Jack shooed her away to remind her that her parents were in the room. "It's getting stronger!" Elsa yelled, shaking with nervousness when looking back at her parents.

Elsa's father tried walking to her, "Settle down," he tried to say, wanting to hold his daughter, but she only jumped back.

"No! Stay away," Elsa yelled. She took a deep breath in and corrected her manners. "Please...I don't want to hurt you."

Her mother got down on her knees and reached a hand out to Elsa. Elsa shook her head, walking back until she hit the wall.

"_Elsa, honey, I know you're really scared," _Elsa's mother sang to calm her older daughter down. _"Your father and I are too. I wish we could understand how you feel, in order to help you know how to conceal."_

"Mother, I want to be normal. I'm trying to learn how to control," Elsa started crying, looking at Jack and the damage she had done.

"_It must be really lonely with you here all on your own as the days are going by," _Her mother kept singing as her father got down with her and Jack got himself out of the ice and sat down on his bottom, throwing his hands into his hair.

"You're not meant to be normal," Elsa's father advice. "No one's normal."

"But why was I cursed with such a power?" Elsa asked.

"We wish we could tell you," her mother answered. "There has to be a reason. And we will find that reason. No matter how long that will take."

"Or help you'll need," Jack added, looking down and not at Elsa.

When Elsa heard what Jack said it did make her calm down. She didn't know why Jack still wanted to help her even if she almost killed him, but she needed all the help she could get and Jack was the only one that understood her the best. Even if he wasn't from here or was seen by anyone else.

As the years kept going by Jack tried his best to keep his word by helping Elsa the best he could and with more and more progress she learned the tougher the material was for her gloves the better she was able to control herself from letting her powers leak out.

Jack tried to let her use his staff to see maybe if she needed an object to suck the power out and have a better control of it, but even his staff had froze up and Elsa gasped, but Jack only laughed. He rubbed a hand over his face from the stress, but laughing about it got Elsa to at least laugh too.

There was another knock on her door and the two threw their hand on each others mouths to stop the laughter.

"Elsa, your parents are about to leave," one of the servants said.

Elsa's smile dropped and she looked at Jack.

"Let's go," Jack said.

Elsa nodded her head and the two walked out of the room to meet her parents downstairs in the main lobby.

When her parents were done talking to Anna they walked over to Elsa and she had bowed and Jack did too even though they couldn't see him.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked, raising her head to her parents.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Her father assured with her mother's nod, agreeing with her husband.

Elsa looked at Jack and he formed a small smile, making sure she would know he would still be there. Elsa saw Anna peaking from the other room and she gasped, running back to her room before Anna would come to her. When she ran upstairs Anna ran up to her parents to pass them, but her mother held onto her arm to stop her.

"Let her go," the Queen said and Anna sighted, not saying a word as she went to another room to try and get herself busy.

The next few days Elsa refused to practice anything and Jack tried to get her to change her mind, but there was nothing that would do the job. She just wanted her parents to return that way she had some type of security in case anything went wrong. If she happened to go a little crazy at least her mother would sing her to song to calm the atmosphere down.

But when she heard her parents weren't coming back that only destroyed her even more. Especially when she couldn't go to her own parents' funeral because she didn't want to accept the fact that they were gone. It couldn't be – they promised they would.

They couldn't have left her here alone. She refused to accept the fact that they were gone.

Elsa's sudden emotion had the ice escape her body and spread all over the place. She had started crying and Jack knew it was better that he stayed away. Even he was highly upset that something like this had happened to her. It wasn't something that she was even able to stop because the storm wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one that could control that, but there was nothing he could say that would change her feeling.

A soft knock was heard from her door and Elsa got up, hoping it was her parents, but it was someone else she tend to forget that was still here with her.

"_Elsa?" _Anna called. Elsa walked over to the door and pressed her hand against it. _"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been."_

Elsa closed her eyes, hating the fact that she wasn't able to see her sister grow up or help her through her lonely days and nights.

"_They say of courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in."_

Elsa could feel her sister turn around to press her back against the door.

"_We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we going to do?" _She slid down and Elsa did the same, seeing as if this was the only way to feel her sister.

Jack walked over and pressed his forehead against Elsa's hands.

"_Do you want to build a snowman_?" Anna's voice cracked and that only destroyed Elsa's heart even more. She looked around at the mess she made when her emotions had gotten the better of her before and lay her head down on Jack's.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's Coronation day!" Anna's screams were heard from the inside of Elsa's room that got Jack awake. Anna was singing yet again for this magical day and Jack was in no mood to go on with it.

Speaking of his mood, who knew what Elsa's mood was when she woke up.

Jack looked down at the soon-to-be Queen and smiled at the way the strands of her hair was all over the place and the way she hid herself in Jack's arm with her head in his chest. Jack tried his best to turn her over that way he could get ready first before waking her up.

He just hoped Anna's singing wouldn't get Elsa to wake up first.

Jack jumped into the other room across the hall that had belonged to her parents. He opened the closet and grabbed a few colors. Jack hoped Elsa wouldn't mind him borrowing a few of her dad's clothes just for this one day – he couldn't just show up in his normal Guardian clothes.

Looking in the mirror with his arms stretched out Jack was proud on what he decided. It wasn't anything fancy – just black pants and a light blue jacket. It was completely weird having to wear shoes for this event for it's been **years **since he last did, but if he wanted to be completely fancy in this occasion, then shoes it had to be.

Even wearing gloves felt like his powers were forced shut out. Was this how it felt like for Elsa? Having them feel as if they were completely shut out gave her the weird feeling that resulted her in loosing control?

Jack shook his head to get out of his thoughts. He had to wake Elsa up if he wanted to help her get ready in time. He jumped back to Elsa's room to see she was already woken up and in her outfit for the ceremony. She just finished brushing her hair and in the bun before she had turned around and gasped at Jack's sight when he walked back in the room.

"Jack..." Elsa whispered walking up to him and pressing her hands against his cheeks. "You...?"

"I had to borrow your dad's clothes...if that's okay?" Jack asked, looking down at Elsa's tears. "I hope it is."

"It's more than okay," Elsa kissed his cheek. "It's wonderful. I can't believe you did this."

"For you," Jack added with a shy smile and Elsa gave him a hug.

But then her mood changed when she heard people outside her window. Elsa walked over with her hands folded in front of her as Jack walked over to clip her long cape. When seeing the people walk up to the gates it got Elsa tensed and scared. The people were excited to come through the gates again, and she knew Anna was even more now that she would be able to see what Arendelle looked like, but she didn't know if she wanted to go through this anymore.

Elsa took a deep breath in with her eyes clothes and opened them again.

"_Don't let them in," _Elsa started singing as her parents would whenever they say she needed some relaxing. Jack walked to her side and held her hand. "_Don't let them see," _Elsa looked up at Jack before walking to the painting she had in her room of her father when he was first crowned. _"Be the good girl you always have to be."_

Elsa removed her gloves. She wanted to try and see if she could control her powers even through the nervousness she was already feeling. She and Jack had gone through this since the day she came of age and it was fine, but as soon as she thought about the millions of eyes that were going to be staring at her as she held the two items, she would forget about the concentration she needed to keep her powers behind.

"_Conceal...don't feel..." _Elsa lifted the bowl and candle with her bare hands and turned around to stand tall as her father in the painting, but the eyes shot her again. _"Put on a show." _When she had the vision of all the eyes looking at her it only took a few seconds for the items to be covered in ice, _"One wrong move and everyone will know." _Elsa quickly turned around to drop the items and look down at her shaking hands.

Jack ran over and held onto her hands to try and calm her down that way the room wouldn't get completely frozen.

"_But it's only for today," _Jack sang along, kissing the top of her hands.

"_But it's only for today," _Elsa nodded her head and repeated. _"It's agony to wait," _she placed her gloves back on and looked at Jack one last time before walking over to the doors and taking another deep breath in. She grabbed onto the knobs of the doors and threw them open. _"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" _She yelled at the six servants.

Jack walked to her side and grabbed a hold of her hand to walked down with her. It's been years since she last walked these hallways and it was weird that she remembered what every room was.

"_Don't let them in don't let them see," _Elsa kept repeating to herself as she and Jack walked down the hallway. She walked to the french doors and opened those to walk to the balcony to watch the people enter the castle and await for her to come downstairs. "_Be the good girl you always have to be."_

Jack jumped up to the railing and squatted down, seeing the people running inside as if they were about to pee in their pants from not seeing the inside of the castle after so many years. It gave him a chuckle at how crazy people acted. When he turned around to see Elsa she kept closing her eyes.

"_Conceal...conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," _She kept whispering to herself. Jack jumped down the railings and placed his hands to the side of her face, having her give him a smile.

"It'll be okay," Jack whispered. "_For it all ends tomorrow – this is only for today," _he sang and Elsa slowly nodded her head, complete fear still in her face. _"For the first time in forever...you have me right here." _he placed a hand on his chest and Elsa let a deep breath out.

"I'm ready," she said and Jack nodded his head.

Together they walked hand in hand to the room where it was all going to happen. People were already seated in the audience and Anna was standing in her rightful place right next to her. The look on Anna's face when she saw her sister was something that broke Elsa's heart for she hated the fact that she got to miss out on being there when her younger sister grew up, but she knew it was for the best.

Jack stood on the opposite side with his hands tied behind his back, watching Elsa with both his eyes to make sure nothing would go wrong. The choir started singing and Jack could see Elsa was getting scared already, but he couldn't interrupt the ceremony for people were watching her and he didn't want them thinking Elsa was crazy for talking to herself.

Elsa bowed forward and the crown was placed on her head. Elsa tried to grab the two items with her gloves on, thinking maybe no one would notice, but it didn't work. She heard the clearing of his throat and when she looked up the man said, "Your majesty...the gloves."

Elsa gulped and Jack knew this wasn't going to end good. He noticed Elsa's shaking hands when she went to remove both her gloves, taking as much time as she could, but as she tried to calm down she just felt scared all over again. When she placed her gloves down on the pillow and held up the items to turn and face the crowd, Jack tried his best to calm her powers down, but they even fought over his.

When everyone got up Elsa noticed Jack was pointing both his hands to her and her eyes trailed down to her hands. Elsa's eyes shot right back up and she held her breath, knowing Jack was trying to slow her powers down just for enough time as the priest said his words.

Elsa count down and as soon as she heard, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she turned right around to drop the items back on the pillow and retrieve her gloves.

Jack dropped his hands and blew some air out. That was one of the toughest things he ever done in a while, but to see the relief on Elsa's face made it all better. Especially when she smiled when everyone repeated, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Everyone clapped, including Jack, and he couldn't have felt more happier himself. Now they just had to get through the reception.


	5. Chapter 5

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" her new title was announced and Elsa, with Jack still right next to her, walked into the ballroom to stand in front of her new throne in front of those who were finished with their beginning dance.

Jack had never seen this many people dressed in fancy clothes before and not only was it a new view for him, but it was a new view for Elsa too for she had never seen more than six people in her entire life. It was also cool how people bowed for Elsa when she entered, but it felt like they were really bowing for him.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Her sister was called and she ran into the room excited like her usual self and waved to the crowd.

Jack laughed, especially when she tried to argue when she was lifted off the ground to stand right next to her sister, but Jack knew she was scared to. Growing up she thought her sister didn't like her, so now it was even weird for her to be next to Elsa again.

If only Anna could know why.

Everyone stood up straight and clapped their hands again. Elsa smiled at the crowd, and Jack was waiting for her to say something. Jack cleared his throat. Elsa looked at him and Jack used his head to point over to Anna. Elsa noticed how even Anna was playing with her hair because she didn't know what to say.

"Hi," Elsa greeted, starting off small to make sure her sister would talk to her.

"Hi...hi me?" Anna stuttered, placing a hand on her collarbone to ask and Elsa nodded. Jack smiled as he shook his head, rolling his eyes. Oh boy. "Oh! Uhm...hi," she did a little dance.

Elsa thought of something else. "You look beautiful," she said and Anna was shocked.

"Thank you!" She said with a small laugh, "You look beautiful-er." She shook her head. "I mean not fuller, you don't look fuller, just m-more beautiful."

Jack and Elsa laughed together. "Thank you," Elsa said. She turned to the party. "So...this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna commented.

"Don't forget the smell," Jack added, just in the right time Elsa had then asked, "What is that amazing smell?"

The two girls sniffed the air together and looked at one another, "Chocolate," they answered, laughing.

Jack was happy to see the girls getting along just like they were supposed to be. Even after years of not being able to see each other.

"Your majesty," Elsa was called again that caught the attention of the three girls.

Jack already started laughing at the way the man looked. "What is that?" he pointed to the Duke of Weselton.

"The Duke of _Weasel_-town."His title was pronounced wrong.

"WESELTON!"He corrected and Jack started cracking up. He really did take that serious. "It's pronounced Weselton," he said in a kinder voice that got Jack to roll his eyes and Elsa lightly kicked him to get him to stop. "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I ask you for your first dance as queen." He started spinning around with his arms and legs thrown all over the place that took the three of them back.

"First dance my butt," Jack mumbled under his breath, but his anger was suddenly changed to laughter again when the Duke bowed and the top of his head pulled off.

The girls looked at each other and snorted. Elsa cleared her throat. "Thank you," she said, "Only I don't dance." She turned to her sister, "But my sister does."

Anna laughed, but when she noticed what her sister said it was too late, "Wait what?" She asked before being taken away. "Oh, I don't think-!"

"Sorry," Elsa waved goodbye to her sister.

"I can't believe he really thought you were going to share your first dance with him," Jack mumbled, standing closer next to Elsa. "Everyone knows that's supposed to be my job."

"Yeah, let me just dance around with myself," Elsa joked, laughing in between her words. "I think I'd rather have people looking at me talking to myself."

"You're just full of happiness today," Jack shared, looking at the smile on her face. "I haven't seen this look since you were little."

"It's a happy atmosphere," Elsa said, stretching her hands out to the party, "And I got to see my sister without her questioning why she hasn't been able to see me."

Jack kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm glad you're doing great."

Elsa was going to say something else, but she noticed her sister was coming back to her so Elsa stood back in her original position.

"Well, he was sprightly," Elsa said as her sister was trying to catch her breath and fix her dress and shoes.

"Especially for a man in heels!" She added and Elsa only laughed more.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Anna laughed along. "I've...never been better." Jack smiled at that too. Out of everyone in this castle after Elsa it was important that Anna felt good too with the new change. "This is so nice." She got close to her sister and whispered, "I wish it could be like this all the time."

Elsa smiled and nodded her head. "Me too," she agreed. She turned her head, "but it can't." Her smile cut off and Jack knew something bad was going to happen. He tried to step in, but Anna only pushed her sister's anger more.

"But why not I mean-"

"It just can't!" Elsa threw her hands up and turned away from her sister. Elsa noticed her sudden anger and she tried to hold onto her own hands to calm down. Jack didn't know what to, so he just kept his distance, seeing Anna do the same.

Anna walked backwards away from Elsa and said, "Excuse me for a second," before disappearing into the crowd. Elsa watched her sister walk away and she was highly upset, but she didn't know what to say.

Jack ran up to Elsa and Elsa only waved her hands away. Jack knew he shouldn't bother her, so he only stayed away.

"I'm fine," Elsa said, noticing she was starting to push him away. "I think I owe you a dance."

Jack looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Elsa just smiled and took his hand, excusing herself from the room and walking back to her room. Jack was worried she was done with wanting to be with everyone and wanted to stay in her room again, but she had something else in mind.

Jack gasped at the sight of the new room. The furniture was moved to one side and in replacement the floor was made of ice. Jack smiled, looking at the designs on the walls of different pattern snowflakes and even a chandelier in the middle of the room.

"What is this for?" Jack asked, turning to Elsa who was amazed at her work.

"Something small just for you," Elsa shrugged her shoulders like this was no big deal.

"Small?" Jack repeated, throwing his hands into his hair. "This is huge!" He threw them out to stretch them out. "This is amazing!" He laughed, lifting Elsa up to spin around. "This is so great!"

"Then come on and let's try it out," Elsa jumped back down on the floor and pulled him out to the ice ring. It took Jack a moment to figure out how to skate on the ice again with Elsa laughing and getting Jack to do the same. His feet were sliding all over the place, but he finally got his balance back and the two held each other tight as they danced around the room.

"_All my life has been a series of four walls constant in my face. And suddenly you appear,"_ Elsa sang.

"I was thinking the same," Jack agreed, pulling Elsa closer to his body. _"'Cause I've been searching my whole life to find my own place." _He wiggled his eyes and Elsa laughed. _"And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."_

"_But with you," _Elsa said with Jack echoing, _"But with you."_

"_I've found my place and see your face," _they sang together at the same time, _"And it's nothing like I've ever known before."_

Jack let go of Elsa's hands and it took her by surprise at first, but she was able to catch herself and they skated together. _"Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Love is an open door."_

"_With you!" _Elsa pointed, skating to one corner of the room.

"With you!" Jack yelled, jumping up on her bed

"With you," Elsa spun around towards him.

"With you," Jack walked over in front of Elsa.

They held hands again and both said, _"Love is an open door."_

Jack wanted to make a move, but instead he got nervous and turned his head. "_I mean it's crazy..."_

"What?" Elsa asked, moving her head closer to his. It was cute how she could tell what he was feeling right now.

"We finish each other's..."

"Sentences?" Elsa finished for him and Jack laughed, nodding his head. "_I've never met someone who had to live just like me."_

"_Alone, frozen in the world." _Jack said and Elsa nodded.

"_Our mental synchronization," _Elsa ruffled Jack's hair.

Jack smacked her hands away and said, "_Can have but one explanation_," he added. "You."

"And I," she said.

"_Were just meant to be," _they harmonized together.

"_Say goodbye_," Elsa removed her cloak, having it set on the floor as she continued to dance around. She then removed her gloves and Jack did the same.

"_Say goodbye,_" he repeated when throwing the gloves onto her bed so they wouldn't get damaged. They weren't his after all. He had to make sure he kept them safe.

"_To the pain of the past," _The two came together with their hands touching and Elsa could feel there was nothing that was going to happen. When she held onto Jack's hand with her bare ones she didn't feel as if her powers were going to get out of control.

Elsa was paying attention to her hands, ready for them to freeze Jack's but she was even happier that nothing was changing about him. Jack used one of his hands to lift her face from her chin and keep her eyes attach to his. "_You don't have to fear anything anymore," _he said and Elsa laughed – he was right.

"_Love is an open door. Love is an open door! Life can be so much more-"_

"With you!" Elsa started.

Jack wiggled her nose with his fingers. "With you."

"With you," Elsa kissed his cheek.

"With you," Jack did the same and Elsa lightly pushed him away, having Jack slide backwards with nothing to hold onto. He smacked his back against a wall and slide down.

"_Love is an open door,"_ Elsa hummed, in front of Jack on one foot, ignoring his cry for help to get up, but when she looked away Jack brought one foot out and Elsa tripped, landing on her bottom.

Jack was scared she was going to yell at him by the look on her face, but all of a sudden she started cracking up and this was a side Jack had never seen of her. He laughed along, grabbing a hold of her to pull her in close.

"Can I say something crazy?" Jack asked when the laughter died down.

Elsa placed a hand on his chest, feeling the fast heartbeats.

"I love you."

Elsa gasped, looking up at him. Jack's blue eyes shine as bright as hers and she was taken back from what he said.

"Can I say something even crazier?"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

Elsa placed a hand on the side of his face. "I love you too," she whispered.

Jack took a deep breath out. It took a lot of courage to say that for he didn't know how else to do it. But that courage had gotten him to feel even braver to hold onto Elsa's chin and pull her face close to his. Inch by inch Jack had curled his lips and Elsa just closed her eyes. The two smiled under the first kiss when they felt a heat roll around each other.

Jack opened his eyes first when he broke apart to see Elsa's face and her eyes were still closed. She still smiled, and it seemed the room around her was still the same. Jack jumped in for another kiss right after Elsa opened her eyes and wanted to say something.

"Jack," Elsa called, but he kissed her again. She laughed and pushed him away, "Jack!" He pulled Elsa in, holding onto her face. "Jack Frost!" She tried again, but Jack attacked her entire face with kisses and Elsa couldn't stop laughing.

Well, that was until someone knocked on her door. Elsa hugged Jack and he wrapped his arms around her body, digging his face into her hair.

"Elsa, it is time to meet the citizens before dinner," one of the servants said from the other side of the door and Elsa sighed.

"I'll be right out," She called.

"Let's get to the party before your sister comes after you and sees all this," Jack said, lifting her up bridal style.

"Jack, my cape and gloves," she said, pointing to the two thrown across the room.

Jack placed her on the bed and went to get the items for her, clipping her cape on and then getting down on one knee to place her right glove on, but when Elsa brought out her left hand ready for Jack to place her other glove on he paused.

Elsa wiggled her fingers, giving him a hint that she was waiting, but instead Jack pulled something out of his pant pocket. Elsa covered her mouth with the hand that had her glove on when she saw Jack had made a charm bracelet with the magic they've been gifted with. Each charm was a symbol for their adventures together. There was her beginners glove, Jack's cane, the window where Jack had wrote his name on, ice skates when she learned how to skate with him, a snowflake with her initial and another with his, and then two snowflakes coming together to form a heart with both their initials on it, and her Queen's crown.

Before Jack and clipped it on her wrist, he added one last charm to it. With a wave of his hand a charm appeared in the palm of his hand of a miniature chandelier from the room Elsa had created for him. When added he then placed it on and then slipped her glove.

Jack shrugged his shoulders when the two got up. "Just something I wanted to give to you."

"It's beautiful," Elsa squealed, moving her glove so she could see the bracelet. "Thank you so much." She quickly kissed him before grabbing his hand to run out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around and saw her sister walking over to her with a man in her hands. She was laughing and looking at him while she was walking over. Jack walked over to the guy and circled around him. Something about this new guy set his emotions off.

"Oh, I mean, Queen," Anna corrected herself, taking a bow, "Me again," and then holding onto the man's hand to pull him closer to Elsa. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She introduced.

"Your majesty," he also took a bow for respect and Elsa nodded her head.

"I don't like this..." Jack whispered to Elsa's hear and she took a quick look at him before looking back at his sister.

"We would like..." The two said together with a laugh. "Your blessings...of...our marriage." They hugged one another and Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"Told you," Jack crossed his arms.

"Marriage?" Elsa repeated, still shocked at what they were asked for her.

"Yes!" Anna squealed, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Jack and Elsa said together.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna shrugged, dropped an arm to her side. She gasped and then turned to Hans. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony," she placed a hand on his arm and then dropped it again to look at Elsa. "Of course we'll have soup and then ice cream and," she suddenly gasped that got Elsa to jump. "Wait, will we live here?"

"Here?!" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely!" Hans confirmed, holding onto Anna's hands and Elsa had enough.

Elsa moved her hands in the air to try to get their attentions but they started going off in their own conversation.

Anna started hoping up and down. "OH, and we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!"

"No, no, no, no, no," Elsa kept repeating until Anna finally heard her and looked at Elsa.

"Of course we have the room-." Anna kept talking over her sister.

"Wait, just...slow down!" Elsa tried to say to get her sister to listen to her. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." She was finally able to say and Anna stopped talking.

"Wait, what?" Anna dropped Hans's hands to step forward to her sister to ask.

"May I talk to you, please?" Elsa asked, rubbing her hands, "Alone?" She quickly darted her eyes at Jack who was still shocked at the wedding news he didn't even have anything to say.

Anna took a step back. "No," she said. "Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

Jack held onto Elsa by her waist to calm her down. "Fine," she stood up straight. "You can't marry a guy you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Anna insisted, tightening her grip on Han's shoulder.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa was taken back by this comment.

"Honey..." Jack said, but Elsa ignored him.

"You asked for my blessings, but my answer is no," Elsa stated. Jack noticed the hurt in her eyes. She took a deep breath in. "Now...excuse me." She said, walking away.

"Your majesty," Hans tried to say. "If I may just ease-."

"No!" Elsa cut him off from saying anymore. "You may not and I think you should go." She walked passed one of the guards. "The party is over close the gates."

"No, no!" Anna, Hans, and even Jack yelled together, running up to Elsa.

Anna beat the two to Elsa, "Elsa, no, no, wait!" She grabbed onto Elsa's glove and it slide off. Elsa freaked out from the sudden movement, thinking it was Jack, but it made everything worse when she saw it was Anna who did so.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa demanded, trying to grab a hold of it, but Anna moved away.

"Elsa, please, PLEASE, I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged, holding Elsa's glove tight.

"Then leave," Elsa said, tears in her eyes and Jack, yet again, didn't know what to do. He couldn't say anything that would get Elsa to stop talking for he was afraid if he got involved her powers might go crazy.

But Anna's hurt in her eyes got his heart to break too. This was something he didn't want to happen at a night like this.

"Elsa, please, calm down," Jack finally tried to say, but Elsa only stared at her sister. "We can talk this out." But she didn't listen. Elsa tried to hide her hand and she took a deep breath out, turning away from her sister to walk out of the ballroom, but what Anna said got her to stop.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna screamed after her sister.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa said over her shoulder.

"NO! Why, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you SO afraid of?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed, flicking her hands, but without her noticing a wave of ice shot right out and into the ground, creating icicles in the ground that pointed straight to the audience, including Anna.

"NO!" Jack screamed, running to Elsa, but he went straight through her.

Jack pressed his hands against his body and tried to hold onto Elsa as she starred into the crowd.

"Elsa!" He called, trying to grab onto any part of her body, but his hands would go straight through it. "She doesn't believe in me..." Jack whispered. "ELSA!" He kept screaming, trying his best to get her attention. "Elsa, please! I'm right here!" Jack tried to press his hands on her face. "Honey, BELIEVE IN ME!"

But her full concentration was on what she had let go of in front of the public. Everyone looked at her with fear, but Elsa was scared even more.

Jack looked at the crowd who didn't know what to say or do. When he turned back around he saw Elsa open the door and run out. Jack ran right after her, calling her name down the hall, but Elsa wouldn't turn to look at him.

This wasn't happening. There was no way in the world Elsa stopped believing in him. How could one fear get her to stop? Anna had done nothing wrong! She just thought she believed in something that wasn't true.

Something else was going on.

When Elsa and Jack had gotten outside where there were others looking at her at first with happiness and clapping when she opened the large doors. Elsa tried to get through the crowd, but every where she ran to it was blocked by the happy people still clapping for her.

"Your majesty," one kind lady said, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Elsa walked backwards, scared of the crowd and Jack tried to push her away from the fountain, but he still couldn't touch her. Elsa's hands hit the fountain and her powers froze the water and the people gasped at the evil sight.

"There she is!" The Duke called from the front building. "Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me!" Elsa yelled, waving her hands in the air. "Just stay away!" She freaked out too much for her powers unleashed to where the Duke was standing and hit the ground.

"Monster!" The duke screamed and so did the people. Elsa looked at the same lady that asked if she was okay and now even she was screaming, hiding her baby away.

Elsa didn't know what else to do so she ran to the gates. This time people moved out of her way in fear that she would strike them if they did not.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, seeing her sister's cape in the wind.

"Go, Anna, go!" Jack screamed in Anna's ear, knowing she was the only person that was able to catch her sister now.

Anna jumped down the stairs and followed her sister to the side of the castle.

Jack caught the wind with his staff he kept on his back after he and Elsa got out of the room and found Elsa stuck in front of the ocean.

"Elsa!" Elsa turned around to hear her sister calling her, but she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she heard her feet cracking against ice and she gasped to look down that wherever she stood ice was being spread across.

"Wait, please!" Anna screamed from the side entrance. Elsa turned around and then back to the ocean, slowly tapping her foot over the water and noticed before she could touch the water it froze under her foot.

Elsa looked ahead of her at the ice mountain and knew that was her next destination. She took a giant hop onto the ocean and ran to the other side of the place.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed from the other side, seeing her run across the water. He noticed, with the others, the whole place becoming frozen from Elsa's footsteps.

Jack tried to move forward, but he was stuck in midair. He tried harder to follow Elsa, but there was nothing he could do to move himself.

When Jack turned around to see if he could find out what was going on, a portal opened and Jack screamed.

"NO!"Jack yelled, remembering what the portal was. "No, not now! No!" But it was too late for he saw a rabbit's arm through the portal and grabbed onto his shirt.

And in one quick second Arendelle was replaced with a series of colors flying around him until he landed back on a warm ground with people looking over him.

"Mate, you've gotten heavier," Bunny commented, moving his arm around for it was in pain.

"TAKE ME BACK!" Jack screamed, running up to Bunny to grab his fur and shake him. "TAKE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Jack, you just got home," Tooth said, trying to calm him down, but Jack swatted her hands away.

"I need to get back to Arendelle!" He screamed. He then ran to North and started pounding on his chest. "Do it, NOW!"

"Sandy, knock him out!" North screamed over to the Sand Man.

Sandy cracked his fingers and with one flick of his fingers yellow dust flew out of his hands and into Jack's face. Jack screamed, rubbing his hands into his eyes to get the sand out, but it was too late. Jack was getting dizzy and dropped to the floor.

Before he passed out he whispered, "Elsa," and then all he saw was blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack took his time to open his eyes. For some reason he had this intense headache and he didn't know what could have caused it. It felt like someone knocked a hammer on his forehead. Jack got up from his bed to rub his head.

Wait, his bed?

Jack's eyes shot wide open and he looked around. It was his room all right. That was weird. He didn't remember going to sleep last night. He didn't even remember walking to his room. Heck, he didn't even remember what happened yesterday.

That must have been one night.

Jack got up from bed, seeing he was in his blue hoodie and brown pants. With a stretch he let his arm out and his staff came flying in. Jack took another stretch before walking out of his room and to the dining room where everyone was already there, ready to eat breakfast.

"Morning," Jack greeted to his friends. "Oh, pancakes! My favorite!" He excitingly said, flying over to his seat and rubbing his hands together. "I can't wait to dig in!"

Everyone else was quiet. No one knew what to say to him. Yesterday was insane and seeing his sudden change of attitude not only question things, but made some of them scared.

"So...what are we waiting for?" Jack finally asked the group, seeing that they were all looking at him.

"Jack, are you feeling alright?" Tooth was the first to ask, leaning forward in her seat.

"I'm fantastic!" Jack yelled. "Why? I had the great sleep last night and you guys made pancakes for breakfast! What more could I ask for?"

"You were acting different yesterday," Bunny filled in, holding his boomerang in one hand just in case if he needed to attack. "You almost killed Tooth and tried to hurt North."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said, going ahead and grabbing the pancakes to place them on his place. "I don't remember anything like that."

North smacked Jack's hands from touching the pancakes. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Jack asked, setting his empty plate back down onto the table to look at the gang. "I don't remember anything that happened yesterday. All I know is that I woke up with this intense headache that won't go away."

"You don't know what you went through last night?" Tooth asked again, seeing the confusion not only on Jack's face, but everyone else's.

"No, I don't," Jack smacked his hands on the table. "And if it's something I should know then I want to know right now what happened."

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North all shared the same confused look. They didn't know if they wanted to tell Jack what happened or not. Since he forgot that meant it was a thing of the past now, but if it was important that he had to know then maybe it was better that they did.

"Did I harm anyone?" Jack asked, seeing the room was dead silence.

"Almost..." Tooth answered honestly. "The worse damage you did was break one of my nails, but all is forgiven."

"Seriously...?" Jack questioned, confused on the gang was trying to say. "Okay...then what's the big deal?"

"You were gone for a week, mate!" Bunny shouted, getting up from his seat and smacking his paws on the table.

Jack and the rest were quiet, all looking at Bunny's sudden outburst.

"A week?" Jack repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Well, what was the last thing you remember?" North asked.

Jack looked down, giving that question a thought. What was the last thing he remembered?

Jack hummed. "Uh...I remember flying on my staff and you kicking me out."

North nodded his head and sat farther back in his chair. "Which was a week ago, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Th-That can't be," he said. "Where was I then for a week?"

Sandy drew question marks on the top of his head. Tooth filled in for him. "You mean you don't remember?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I can't remember anything." He placed both his hands on the side of his head. "All I remember is what I told North."

"Jack, before you passed out last night you said a name," Tooth flew over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You whispered, 'Elsa,' and then blacked out."

Jack looked at her for a moment and he only shook his head. "I can't remember who's name that is."

North sighed. "Do you remember breaking into my shed?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "No," he said. "What shed?"

North got up from his seat and walked over to the glass window wall. He clapped his hands and the glass suddenly had the outline of the shed that North was talking out. North pulled out a stick from his pocket and stretched it to use as a pointer.

"This shed has been a secret I've been keeping from you for a while," North began explaining, pointing to the shed. "One of the Yeti's caught you snooping around last week and when I go to check it out," the screen changed to inside of the shed where Jack was sitting on the couch reading North's notebook. "There you are."

Jack slowly got up from his seat to walk up to the glass window. It was really him sitting on the couch reading a book. But he still couldn't remember!

"How you got in?" North asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll forget you ever did." He stabbed the pointer into Jack's chest. "But what I won't forget is what you stole from me."

"Correction!" Bunny interrupted and they all turned to him. "Two things he stole."

"Thank you, Bunny," North nodded his head and turned back to stab Jack and re-said, "But I won't forget TWO things you stole from me!"

Jack turned to Sandy and Tooth, hoping they would tell him what was going on, but the two only shrugged their shoulders. They were curious on what North was going to say too for they weren't told this. God knows how Bunny knew first out of everyone at the table.

It was still quiet, everyone was looking at Jack, and North still had the pointer stabbed in Jack's chest.

"So...you're going to tell me?" Jack asked, moving the pointer away from his body.

North stood up straight, quiet as a mouse, and then screamed, slapping the pointer at the wall to get everyone to jump from their seat from the sudden noise. "MY NOTEBOOK!"

"And device!" Bunny added.

"AND MY DEVICE!" North also added, grabbing onto Jack's hoodie to pull him up off the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jack yelled, throwing his arms and legs around as he was still stuck in the air. "What part of 'I don't remember anything' do you not understand?!"

North let go of Jack and he plopped down back onto the ground with a thud. North squatted down, scratching his beard while looking at Jack rubbing his bottom from the sudden landing.

Jack could have sworn North was about to slap him silly, but instead he laughed and lifted Jack up again, but this time in a huge bear hug. The other Guardians were confused at North's sudden change.

"North...can't...breathe," Jack struggled to say, feeling his lungs shut off. North still laughed, throwing him around in the hug.

"North, what is going on?!" Tooth flew up, helping Jack out of his hands and he fell to the floor again, but this time landing on his back. "Have you gone insane?!"

North controlled his laughter to get himself to stop. "The boy is in love!"

"What?" Everyone asked, including Jack who was still stuck on the floor in pain.

"He met a girl wherever he went to!" North yelled, lifting Jack up off the ground and onto his chair. "And fell in love."

"Is that true, Jack?" Tooth said.

Jack was quiet, trying to think, but there was nothing he could say. He still couldn't remember anything even if he repeated the name over and over again that North said he whispered before passing out yesterday. Nothing was coming to his mind.

"I don't know," he whispered, closing his eyes and looking down. Why was it so hard to remember? "Can I be excused?" He asked, but left anyways before anyone had answered. Jack grabbed his staff off the table and went back to his room.

Everyone also had looked down. They felt bad for taking Jack away from wherever he was. Not only that, but now he couldn't remember where he was. Who knew what the girl was going through now that Jack had randomly disappeared.

"What do we do?" Bunny asked North and he only shook his head. North didn't know either.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa shut the doors to her new castle after singing her heart out with the new happiness she felt inside. Looking around her new castle she still couldn't believe all that she was able to do on her own. She wasn't this proud of herself since she met Jack.

Elsa gasped with a smile. She lifted her arm up to see her charm bracelet still on her wrist like it was supposed to be. She laughed and looked around.

"Jack?" She called, hoping to see him appear, but there was no one. "Jack?" She called again, turning around to see maybe he was hiding from her.

But her smile drop. She didn't feel anything or anyone here with her just like when she was a kid and first met him. Elsa remembered the strong feeling when she thought she felt someone in the room with her and that's when he appeared, but now she was feeling emptiness all around the castle.

"Jack?" She tried again. There was nothing. She hugged herself, trying to think where he could have gone, but then it hit her.

_You have to make sure you believe in me. That's how I appear._

Elsa dropped to the ground.

_Without you believing I disappear._

"No," she whispered to herself.

_I can't control whether to stay or not. It has to be all up to you._

How could she have forgotten?

He clearly explained it when she was a little girl. Elsa remembered when the first time she met Jack and asked how he showed up all of a sudden. He told him that being a Guardian only those who truly believe in his magic are worthy enough to see him.

But it wasn't her fault. She had mixed emotions when Anna had pushed her too far. She wasn't thinking of Jack and suddenly the next thing she knew she felt alone with the thousands of eyes looking at her. After all the years of her and Jack practiced controlling her gift she had an entire doubt of herself when Anna took her glove.

What Elsa couldn't understand was how did two minutes of her not believing in Jack was enough for him to leave? And leave to where? Did he go back where he came from or was he still somewhere here?

Well, if he was she believed in him now and he would have had to appear. Elsa kept looking around, holding onto the charm bracelet, but there was no sign of him.

She was all by herself in this one.

Guess that's how it was supposed to be.

If only he could see the world she had done. He would be so proud of her beyond belief. But Elsa would now have to get used to being alone once again.

It was just the way it was always supposed to be.

* * *

Jack lay on his back with his hands both covering his face. No matter how many times he whacked the side of his head he couldn't remember a single thing about this girl named Elsa.

If he was gone for a week there had to be somewhere important he went to in order to believe the Guardians didn't need him here. Was North right in saying he fell in love? Who would fall in love him?

"_Jack," _Jack heard a voice calling his name.

Jack got up from his bed, looking around his room. There was no one else here. Who was call him?

"_Jack?" _He heard someone call him again. It was a female voice. But the only female he knew was Tooth, Sophie, and his sister. That voice didn't belong to any of the three girls he knew.

Jack ran out of his room to find North. He would know where the voice was coming from for it wasn't coming from his head. Jack ran straight into North's office since the others weren't in the dining room and there they all were.

Everyone stared at the mini Globe North had in his office. They all turned around to Jack when he suddenly entered the office heavily breathing.

"Are you guys hearing that?" Jack asked the others who were covering something.

No one answered him just yet. They all turned to look at North who was still looking at the globe. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy moved to the side so Jack could walk up to the globe North was watching.

Jack watched the globe move around and a hologram of a woman who sat on the ground crying to herself. North sighed when noticed Jack was right next to him.

"I know what I have done," North said.

"Who is that?" Jack asked, moving his head closer to the hologram.

"That was whom you were with for her entire lifetime," North explained, pointing to the girls. "It was a week for us, but fourteen years for her."

"Fourteen years?" Everyone in the room asked and North nodded his head.

He walked to his bookshelf and retrieved one of his history books from the top shelf. There was a blue book with Arendelle written across in cursive lettering.

North sat on his desk and opened the book. Everyone looked over his shoulder to the page he opened to and there Jack was on one of the pages with Elsa in his hands.

"That's me?" Jack asked, seeing it was his blue hoodie and brown pants. He met this girl Elsa when he was a Guardian, not his past life. "But how?"

"This happened years ago in Arendelle that is now our past," North explained, flipping through the pages to read the story of Elsa's secret true love.

"Look here," Tooth pressed a finger to a paragraph her eyes had stopped on. "It says Elsa had lost her true love and he had never returned for it was said that he only appeared when believed in."

"She must have stopped believing in you and that's how we were able to pull you back home," Bunny guessed.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't remember," Jack mentioned, flipping through the pages, but there were no more pictures of him.

Sandy tapped a finger to his chin until an explanation point popped up top of his head. When getting the attention of everyone he then had a mini Jack getting pulled through a portal and his brain, what seemed like, throwing up as he was getting sucked through.

"You think Jack lost his memory when we pulled him home?" Tooth asked and Sandy nodded his head.

"That would be the only thing that would make sense," North shrugged his shoulders.

Jack gasped when reading one of the pages. "She's going to get attacked!" Jack yelled, looking at the drawing of a prince and guards attacking the tower. "I have to get back! If she knows me then I'm sure if I go back to this place I might remember everything."

"And if you don't remember anything how are you going to fix things?" Bunny asked, throwing a paw to Jack's chest to stop him from walking away. "You're going to end up not only hurting yourself, but this girl you ran after."

Jack pushed his hand off of his chest. "I have to try."

Tooth flew over his head. "Then let us come with you."

"You guys have to stay here," Jack said, lifting his hand up for his staff to fly over into his grasp. "If I don't come back then you guys have to bring me back."

Bunny hoped to the other side of Jack. "Just how do you expect us to know if you need us or not?"

"You guys knew I was gone when the globe had been destroyed," Jack said, "If the globe gets destroyed again then that means I need you guys."

"But what if it gets broken by accident?" Tooth asked again.

"It won't," Jack said. "I'll be careful with it. It'll be right in my pocket."

Jack looked at North, waiting for him to say something, but he could only just stand there reading the book in silence. He didn't know what to tell Jack to be honest and there wasn't much to say. No matter what Jack would have to gone anyways, so his only choice was to let him go.

North opened one of his desk drawers to pull out a snow globe and handed it to Jack.

"Be safe," North simply said when handing over the globe.

Jack smiled and nodded his head. He looked at the globe thinking of Elsa and she appeared in the globe. Jack looked up at the others and it seemed like they were iffy about him leaving, but this was an adventure he had to go on his own.

"Be safe," Tooth whispered and Jack nodded his head again.

"Elsa," Jack said to the globe before throwing it for the portal to her castle appeared. Jack took lone last look at his friends before jumping through.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jack came out from the other side of the portal he fell right into a pile of snow. He wasn't expecting that! Where did this snow come from?

Jack got up and dusted his hair off. When looking up he saw he had landed on the bottom of a mountain that was also covered in snow.

He grabbed onto his staff that fell out of his hands when he dropped and got up in his feat. There was something on top of that mountain that was giving him a funny feeling about something he should check out.

"Does the air seem a bit thin to you from up here?"

That voice. Why was that voice familiar? Jack flew up to the middle of the mountain where he saw a girl glued to a mountain and a man laughing at her with a reindeer.

"Hang on," the man said, walking to the girl that was stuck on the side of the cliff.

Then a snowman walked out and pointed to something to the side.

A real life snowman? He even walks and talks too!

"Hey, Sven!" The snowman called to the man and he looked over. "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads to exactly where you want to go!"

"Aha, thank goodness!" The girl yelled. She looked down at the man, who was apparently named Sven. "Catch!" She let go of the wall and landed safety in Sven's arms. "Thanks," she laughed, patting his chest. She then hopped off and walked over to the snowman. "That was, like, a crazy trust exercise."

Sven didn't know what happened. He just stood there and watched the girl walk away, fixing her skirt.

Jack decided to follow the gang over to the staircase the snowman was talking about. Around the corner Jack gasped when seeing an entire castle made of complete ice. He stood next to the gang as they were also in shock.

The snowman laughed and ran up the stairs. Sven gasped and said, "Now that's ice. I think I'm going to cry."

"You're telling me," Jack said, pushing his hood off his head to get a higher look at the castle. Jack never thought about doing something like that with his own powers. Whoever was living in that castle Jack had to find out for he needed some lessons!

"Go ahead," the girl said, walking to the staircase without taking her eyes off the castle. "I won't judge."

Even the reindeer was excited to see who was in the castle that he was trying to walk up the stairs, but his hoofs kept slipping off. No matter how many times he tried to get control of his legs, he couldn't step up another.

Sven got back into reality and noticed his reindeer couldn't climb up, so he ran over and got him to sit on the snow. He then turned around and whistled at the beauty of the snow. Jack knew this was a guy he wanted to be friends with if he was really into ice.

Jack stood next to the reindeer who was sticking his tongue out while waiting for his friends to come back. He looked up at the three who were staring at the front doors. Jack saw the girl froze with a fist in the air and the snowman trying to ask her something. He flew up right when she knocked on the door, but Jack just pressed a foot against the gates and it opened right away.

"It opened!" Jack heard the girl say behind his shoulder for he walked in first. "That's a first."

"Oh, you should probably wait out here."

Jack turned around. "Me?" He asked, but then he rolled his eyes when seeing the girl was talking about Sven.

"What why?" Sven asked.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything."

Jack paused from walking. Why did that sound somehow familiar to him?

"Aw, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"

Yup, this was definitely a guy Jack wanted to be friends with once he saw the things Jack could do.

"Bye, Sven!" The snowman waved and made his way inside, but the girl grabbed onto his hand.

"You too, Olaf," She said. "Just give us a minute," and she turned into the castle. The two guys stayed out for her and sat on the top step.

Jack used a flick of his hand to close the doors and turned to walk side by side with the girl that wanted to see whoever was behind this. She and Jack both were taken away by the decorations used in this palace.

"Elsa? It's me...Anna," Her voice echoed around the room. She lost her balance on the ice and Jack grabbed onto her arm to keep her from not falling on her butt.

"Anna?" Jack asked the same time someone else did. The two looked up at another girl appearing from the upstairs doors.

Jack's eyes widen at the women that stepped out from the shadows into the sunlight.

"Whoa, Elsa," Anna said, "You look...different. Good different!" She looked around and Jack let go of her. "And this place looks amazing!"

"Thank you," Elsa smiled at Anna. "I never knew what I was capable of," she said, looking around at her work.

"Wait, you did this?" Jack asked, mainly to himself since no one else knew he was there. He skipped the stairs and hopped right up next to her, taking a look. According to Anna she said this girl was named Elsa. Elsa was also the name he apparently whispered before he passed out yesterday. What was so special about her except that she had the same powers as he did?

But perhaps more advanced if she was able to make an entire palace all to herself!

"I'm so sorry about what happened." Anna began apologizing, taking a step up. "If I would have known-."

Jack noticed Elsa flinched when seeing Anna try to come closer to her. "No, no it's okay." She took steps back to hide away. "You don't have to apologize." She brought her hands in, playing with the bracelet on her hand.

Jack looked closer at her hand and saw it was a charm bracelet made out of ice. She could even make jewelry? Wow, North's toys were nothing compared to this kind of magic! First a talking snowman, then a palace made from nothing, but ice, and now a bracelet. What was next?

"You should probably go," Elsa said, looking at the front gates. "Please."

"But I just got here." Anna took another step up and Elsa freaked.

"You belong down in Arendelle," Elsa walked backwards into the room she came out from.

"So do you!"

"No, I don't, Anna, I belong here," she walked over to place her hands on the railings. "alone where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." She tried to put a little chuckle in between her words that way it could make her feel better, but Jack knew it wasn't helping.

He was the one who knew what being alone really was if it was anyone in this room. Trying to be alone made it seem that you were helping the world save it's butt from you, but with people like Anna who only pressure you in showing the world your face then things tend to mess up.

"Actually about that," Anna tried to say, but they were interrupted by a voice from outside.

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa asked, turning her attention to the door where the snowman, Olaf, came jumping in and ran up to Anna.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa asked, watching the snowman come closer to stand next to Anna. She got down to place a hand on his back.

"Yeah! You built me," he yelled, but then stopped and in a calmer voice asked, "You remember that?"

"You're alive?"

"Uhm," Olaf looked at his body, "I think so."

Elsa looked down at her hands totally confused. Jack looked at her hands too, but saw they were just as normal as his were.

"It's just like the one we built as kids," Anna mentioned and Elsa smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed, happy at what she brought to life.

"Elsa, we were so close," Anna began saying and Jack could notice the look on Elsa's face that was slowly dropping the more Anna talked. "We can be like that again."

And all of a sudden Elsa's face went into complete shock and Jack knew she was thinking about something. He moved in front of her and guessed she was remembering something in the past. Jack took this moment to figure out why were these two girls so familiar to him. He kept repeating their names over and over again, but nothing in his head was getting him to remember.

"No!" Elsa said that made Jack jump from his thoughts. "We can't," she hugged herself and walked backwards. "Goodbye, Anna," she turned around and headed to another staircase that was behind her.

Anna jumped up from Olaf and ran up the stairs. "Elsa, wait!"

"No, okay!" She screamed, turning around and then back. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid!" Anna screamed, but Elsa wouldn't listen to her this time. She just ran up trying to get away from her. "Please don't shut me out again!"

Jack didn't know if he wanted to follow the girls or just stay and think why the two reminded him of something. It was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember anything.

"Please, don't shut the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

Great, a musical. Jack shook his head as he followed right behind Anna.

"Because for the first time in forever I finally understand. For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand." Anna stopped in the middle of the second stairs. "We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear."

Jack and Anna got up to the top floor where Elsa was at the corner of her castle, looking at her hands.

"Because for the first time in forever...I will be right here," Anna assured her sister.

But Elsa only turned around and called her name again. "Anna! Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!"

"Yeah, but-."

"I know," Elsa stopped her sister, throwing her hands up, "You mean well, but leave me be." She turned around to another set of doors in her room that lead to her front porch. "Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!"

Anna followed her sister out to see the sunlight view. When Elsa noticed Anna standing out there with her she grabbed onto her dress to make sure Anna wouldn't accidentally touch it. "Just stay away!" She warned Anna and turned around back into her castle, "And you'll be save from me."

"Actually we're not..." Anna finally said and Elsa got confused.

"What do you mean you're not?" Elsa asked.

"I get the feeling you don't know?"

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow," Anna slowly said as if it was Elsa's fault.

Elsa whispered, "What?!" The way she said that Jack probably thought it was her fault then.

"You kind of set of an internal winter everywhere." Yup, Jack knew it.

"Everywhere?"

"Yeah, but it's okay you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I-I don't know how."

Jack looked up at the snow that started randomly falling. He didn't set off anything. Jack looked at Elsa and saw how freaked out she was getting when her sister told her some place called Arendelle was covered in show. Her emotions was probably setting something off.

Jack got up to step close to Elsa, but a snowstorm started building and not even he could get through over to the side where Elsa was on.

"Sure you can I know you can!" Anna tried to give Elsa confidence, but it only destroyed Elsa more. "Because for the first time in forever-."

"Oh, I'm such a fool I can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid."

"No escape from the storm inside me."

"We can work this out together."

"I can't control the curse."

"We'll reverse the storm you made."

"Oh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic! We'll make the sunshine bright."

"There's so much fear! You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together," Even Anna tried to get close to Elsa through the windstorm, covering her face from the speed of the snow that was getting to her. "We can change this winter weather!"

Jack's heart dropped when he saw Elsa spinning around with her hands thrown into her hair and her eyes completely closed.

Then all of a sudden she stopped with the snow sucking back into her body, but then she screamed, "I CAN'T!" And the snow changed into ice and released in a circle from her body.

Jack tried to move Anna away, but it was too late for the ice struck into her body and Anna dropped to the floor.

"NO!" Jack screamed, running over to Anna, but he fell right through her.

Elsa had her back to her sister whom was dropping to the floor with the sudden hit. She wanted to run over to help her, but instead Sven ran in and ran to Anna, helping her up from the floor.

"Anna!" He yelled, sliding over to her. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Anna said, holding onto his arm to get herself up. She stood straight up and looked at her sister with anger in her face. "I'm fine," she said again.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked, looking at the guy that came in. "Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, we're not. I know we can fix this together!" Anna took a step to her sister, but Elsa only looked away.

"How?!" Elsa screamed, throwing her hands out of her hair. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?!"

"Anna, we have to go," Sven tried pulling Anna away, noticing the ice in Elsa's castle was slowly starting to break.

"No, not without you, Elsa!" Anna pulled her arm away from Sven.

"Yes, you are!" She said, throwing her powers down on the ground and in a dust a monster was created that grabbed the three off the ground and walked downstairs to the main gates.

Elsa looked at the corner and dropped on her knees. Jack didn't follow the others getting kicked out of the palace for he could hear their screamed from the front porch doors.

Jack slowly walked over to Elsa, seeing that she was only looking down at her hands and trying to control her cryings. Each step Jack took he notice the sound of the ice that was breaking because of Elsa's broken heart. She loved to have seen her sister again, but what she wanted from Elsa wasn't something she was going to get.

Elsa only knew how to create ice, not destroy it. How would Anna think that Elsa would be willing to come back to Arendelle and fix the entire world? Everyone was scared of her now that they knew what she was able to do. No one knew what it was or why she could do it and not Anna.

Jack felt destroyed that he didn't know what to do in order to help Elsa feel better. In all the years that he was alone before meeting the Guardians no one knew how to help him for he wasn't real to them. Now in this case he wasn't real to her.

Jack bent down to sit in front of her to hopefully get her to feel someone else in the room. His eyes trailed to the bracelet on her hand again. He couldn't keep his mind off of that bracelet especially because one of the charms had JF on it. The only JF he knew was Jack Frost. Why would his initials be on one of her ice charms? Not only that, but also a charm that was shaped into his staff.

Who the heck was this girl?

"Oh, Jack...if only you were here," Elsa whispered to herself in between her sobs.

Except it wasn't to herself for he was here. Jack's eyes went wide when he heard her calling his name.

"How do you know me?" Jack tried to ask. "Why do you know me?" But it was no use for Elsa kept crying while she held the bracelet close.

If Elsa kept calling his name, then she should be able to see him, but it seemed that he still wasn't there to her. Jack remembered North saying he was with this girl for fourteen years of her life. In that fourteen years they must have developed some type of friendship that she would remember him now.

Jack smacked both hands against his head. Why couldn't he at least remember one little thing about her? Something that would help her to notice him and that way he could get his memories back!

Elsa got up from the corner and started pacing back and forth.

"Get it together," Elsa whispered to herself.

Jack was even scared himself for the castle started changing colors. He tried to watch what Elsa might do, but the more she walked around the darker red the castle became around her.

"Control it!" She yelled louder, bringing her hands up to her face, but the palace cracked louder.

Jack got up from the ground to look around. He never saw something like this happen before.

"Don't feel. Don't feel." Elsa brought her hands to her mouth to breath the warm air from her breath, but she could feel her hands numbing by her powers. She turned around and yelled, "Don't feel!" And then gasped when noticing her home was getting destroyed by her powers.

Jack had no idea how he was going to be able to fix any of this now.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly there was something that appeared in Jack's mind. He remembered singing a song about something with those words. Elsa said it to him before.

Jack walked over to one corner of the room and used the end of his staff to carve something into the ice.

Elsa heard something and when she turned she saw there was something forming in her ice. She ran over and saw on the wall a sentence.

_Don't let them in._

_Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

"Jack?" Elsa whispered, seeing the letters slowly forming into the ice.

The words stopped forming for Jack didn't know the rest. It wasn't good enough for he was still invisible to her.

"Sing the rest." Jack hopped over to stand right in her face. "You have to sing the rest."

Elsa took a deep breath in. Of course she knew what came next. _"Conceal...don't feel," _She walked back, hoping for him to appear the louder she sang. "_Put on a show! One wrong move and everyone will know."_

There was still no one here. It couldn't be anyone else for Jack was the only one who knew that song. She kept turning around.

"Jack, is that you?" She said into the air. "Please, come out."

"_But it's only for today," _Jack, somehow, started singing to himself, taking a step closer to Elsa who still kept looking around. _"It's agony to wait..._" He finally came up close to her face and reached down to her hands. He was finally able to hold onto them with a tight grip and Elsa looked up.

She smiled when his figure started outlining right in front of her eyes.

"_Stop the cries, so she could open up her eyes," _Jack sang when he fully appeared in front of her and Elsa gasped.

"Jack!" She yelled, giving him a hug.

And suddenly it all came to him. When seeing the look on Elsa's face when she was beyond happy he was finally back got all the memories to return to Jack's head. He finally knew why she was so important to him. He was there since the beginning when she was a little girl and didn't understand why her parents wanted her to be all alone in her room. He was there living with her as she grew up and tried to learn about herself. He was there as her first love, no, her _true_ love and was forced to disappear when she had let her powers run free. He was the one that gave her that bracelet that she still hung onto.

It all made sense.

Jack let go from the hug and took the hand that the bracelet was on. "I'm surprised you still have this."

"Of course I have it what makes you think I'd get rid of it?" Elsa asked.

"Well, seeing that I left..." Jack titled his head to the side that made Elsa smack his arm.

"Where did you go?" Elsa asked, placing her hands to the side of her hips. "I needed you the most!"

"I told you when a child stops believing in me I vanish!" Jack yelled. "So if there's anyone to blame it's you."

"Right, while all of Arendelle looks at me like a monster," Elsa mentioned as the last thing that happened in Arendelle before the two of them had left.

"How are we going to fix this?" Jack placed a hand to his head. "I don't even know how to kill snow."

"Forget the snow. I don't even know how Anna is," Elsa said. "The last time she was struck by my magic my parents were able to heal her back up with the trolls from the forest," She ran over to the balcony. "They're not here, she's with this new guy who doesn't know anything; I don't know what to do."

Jack ran over to her and held on. "Freaking out about this is not going to help. We have to find them."

Elsa pushed Jack off her. "No. I'm done trying to be the savior."

"How are you going to stand here and worry about her instead of trying to look for her?"

"Jack, you don't understand."

"I understand everything!" He threw his hands out. "Don't you remember? I was the one that was alone for so many years until I found you! I was seen at the monster to myself because no one ever saw me. I lost my sister because of what happened to me!"

"What?"

Jack smacked a hand to his mouth. How in the world did he spit that out?

"You lost a sister?" Elsa asked.

Jack sighed. "We were young and-" He tried to explain, but then the noise of Marshmallow screaming was heard from outside the castle.

Jack and Elsa ran over to see what was happening outside and they saw that he was getting into a fight with some of the guards for Arendelle. Elsa threw her hands to her mouth in shock. They found where she was!

Jack jumped up on the railings and saw it was that Hans guy Anna said she was in love with leading everyone in the fight.

"We have to get out of here," Jack turned around to tell Elsa.

"But where should we go?" Elsa asked right as Jack grabbed her hand for the two of them to run. "We're as far as we can be."

Jack wasn't even able to answer for when they got downstairs Elsa noticed two of Hans's guards were running into her castle. She turned around and ran back upstairs.

Jack pulled his staff out to try and shut the front doors close, but they used their feet to kick right through the ice.

"There she is! Get her!" One of the guys screamed and Elsa kept running. Jack tried to keep them back, but being invisible to them didn't help at all. Jack just ran through them and to Elsa upstairs. "Up there! Come on!"

Elsa and Jack held their hands as Elsa was surrounded in the room that went from red to now yellow. Elsa turned around at the men that were standing at the door with their weapons.

"No, please," Elsa tried to beg.

But one of the guys didn't listen. They shot one of their arrows and Jack was able to throw his hand up to create a barrier before the arrow sliced her.

"Elsa, watch out!" Jack screamed, getting Elsa to look up and see they had more ammo.

The guys ran around to the other side.

"Just stay away!" Elsa yelled, using her powers for protection. Jack joined in, trying to get the ice as sharp as possible, but the guys would just roll away.

"Fire, fire! Get her!" They kept screaming. Elsa tried to get one at a time and Jack tried the other, but they were just too fast for them and they were too busy freaking out.

Elsa was finally able to pin one of the guys up against the wall and Jack added a last icicle to point against his chin that way he would think twice about moving unless he wanted his neck sliced.

Elsa looked behind her and used her powers to first knock his weapon out of his hands. He tried to run but Elsa blocked his first path and Jack blocked the second way so he was stuck in the middle. Elsa then brought both her hands up for a glacier to appear in the middle and slide across to the man to push him out of her palace. The guy tried to push it off, but Elsa and Jack only pressed more pressure into it and was able to break her doors.

The two were able to almost push him right off the mountain, but then someone called her name.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans yelled, but Elsa kept going. Jack turned around and saw it was Hans and he pointed his staff to him in case he was going to try something funny, but instead he only said something that caught them both off guard. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elsa actually turned around to look at Hans and then slowly her powers died down. She kept looking at Hans, thinking what she had done, but then Hans ran over to the guy that was pinned up against the wall and all of a sudden something sliced and Jack screamed, pushing Elsa out of the way to start running.

Elsa tried running as fast as she could, but her chandelier was too big for her. She tripped and blacked out. Hans and the guards ran over to her, leaving the two on the wall for Hans was disappointed in what they caused.

When Jack woke up and broke out of the igloo he had created to save himself he saw that everyone gone from the room. Jack ran outside and saw they were taking Elsa back to Arendelle and he flew to catch up with them.

When reaching Arendelle Hans placed her in one of the dungeon rooms and covered her hands up. Jack tried his best to try and get them to stop, but he didn't want to cause any trouble just yet. There was something about this guy, he was feeling it stronger this time, and he had to make sure he found out what it was about this guy.

When he left he tried to shake Elsa awake. She was breathing so that was a sign he was glad about. Jack kept shaking and shaking and finally she woke up.

"Jack?" She whispered when her blurry vision came clear to see him standing there.

"You might want to look out the window," Jack said, pointing to the window next to him.

Elsa got up to do so, but something stopped her. She looked down and saw her hands were tied up in chains to the ground. She looked up at Jack in shock.

"Don't freak out," Jack said, "I can't untie you just yet. There's something going on here and we have to play along."

Elsa just kept quiet, completely scared out of her mind, but agreed to just stay quiet. She ran to the window and looked outside.

"Oh, no," she whispered, seeing the entire place frozen down. "What have I've done?"

"You haven't done anything," Jack said, "It was your emotions running wild once Anna found out." HE tried to say more, but the door to her room opened and Hans came in.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa beat Jack in asking, walking as close as she could to Hans.

"I couldn't just let them kill you," Hans explained, meeting halfway and trying to warm himself up.

"I'm a danger to Arendelle!" She tried to say, bringing her hands up to remind him. "Get Anna!" She demanded, but what Hans said next dropped Elsa's heart.

"Anna has not returned," he slowly said and both Elsa and Jack couldn't believe that.

Elsa turned back around to the window, trying to guess where she could possibly be. She threw her out hours ago where the heck could she have gone with that other man?

"If you could just stop the winter," Hans tried to say. "And bring back summer. Please."

Elsa closed her eyes. She was so tired of hearing that. "Don't you see?" She turned her head to open her eyes. "I can't."

It was obvious that Hans still didn't understand what she was talking about.

"You have to tell them to let me go!" Elsa yelled, trying to get that part at least stuck in his head.

"I will do what I can," he calmly said, taking his leave out of the room.

The only thing that was stuck in Elsa's mind was where Anna could possibly be in the world. She looked down at her hands, feeling them turning numb again because she was thinking so strongly about her sister's heath. Jack tried to get the chains off her too for they had to get out of there.

He wanted to follow Hans, but he knew that he was better off with Elsa for she needed someone here right now. They stayed in the room long enough and Jack knew he wasn't going to come back for her. But because the two were using their powers together at strong force, they somehow collided and started freezing the entire place. Not only at the room, but it started spreading all across the castle.

"What do we do?" Elsa asked Jack and he was quiet. He used his powers at full force and the handcuffs finally broke off.

Even thought the two stopped using their powers the entire place was still freezing over.

"We have to get out of here," Jack said, turning to Elsa.

She nodded her head and turned to the side where the window was one. She threw both her hands up and was able to break a hole right through the wall and the two ran out. From the outside the two could see there were ice shards creating all over every inch of the tower.

"Why is that happening?" Elsa asked Jack and he only shook his head.

"I have no idea," Jack said, "It must be because we're both freaking out."

"What could you be freaking out about my sister is the one out there!"

"But my girlfriend is the one that's been captured and is in the danger of being killed," Jack turned around to Elsa and she swallowed. He groaned, noticing he spat something else he wasn't supposed to and grabbed Elsa's hands. "Come on we have to run!"

As soon as Jack held onto Elsa's hand there was an intense snowstorm that started around them outside that completely blinded the two. Elsa was running all over the place, trying to see if she knew how to get back to the forest or hopefully see her sister through the snow, but she couldn't see anything. Everything looked the same, but she kept holding onto Jack's hand.

With the wind pushing in every direction Jack couldn't even catch one to help him fly away for as soon as his feet would get off the ground another wind current would push him back down. He was even stuck on the ice floor with confusion on his face. He didn't know what was going on either and this wasn't how he wanted things to end.

Elsa didn't know where to go. She tried looking around to see if she could at least see one tree, but then she saw someone she didn't want to and screamed.

"Elsa!" Hans yelled, somehow catching up to her.

"Stay away!" Jack screamed, the wind getting stronger, but Hans didn't get the message to go away.

"You can't run from this!" Hans continued to yell over that got Elsa to stop running. Jack ran in front of Elsa in case he was going to attack her just like his guards did.

"Just take care of my sister," Elsa said, finally giving her blessings for his marriage. It's what he wanted and it was the marriage that caused all this. If that was what he wanted then so be it.

"Your sister?" Hans asked. "She returned from the mountains weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"No," she whispered, remembering the Old Troll from long ago of mentioning how freezing her heart was an act that was impossible to fix.

"I tried to save her but it was too late," Hans continued. "Her skin was ice and her hair turned white. Your sister is dead!"

Jack gasped, turning around and seeing Elsa freeze.

"Because of you."

"No," Elsa kept repeating, the news finally hitting her. "No, no, no!" She yelled, dropping to the floor from shock. Jack ran to her, throwing his arms around her body.

Suddenly the wind storm stopped when they touched, the mist spreading away from the entire land back to the mountains. Snow was covered everywhere, but that wasn't important. What was important that after all these years of keeping away from Anna like she was told to protect her Elsa still somehow managed to kill her sister.

She was a monster like everyone said.

She was the monster that killed her own sister.

How was she ever going to forgive herself for this one?

"NOOOOO!"

Jack and Elsa turned around.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed her lungs out, seeing it was her sister.

She got up from the ground and turned around to see it was really her sister frozen in front of her.

"No, Anna," she yelled again, bringing her hands to her frozen face. "Please, nooo."

Elsa finally lost it. Her breathing was getting short and the tears were crawling right out of her eyes. She didn't die like Hans said. She died right then and there in front of Elsa's face. Elsa dropped to her sister and cried. She didn't want any of this. All those years behind the closed doors was so that this would never happen, but it did.

Jack took a step back, leaning his head against his staff. He couldn't handle this for now not only did he lost his sister, but Elsa did too. The only family member that didn't care who she was or what Elsa caused. All she wanted was her sister to return home, and now even Anna was gone.

Jack dropped to the floor on his legs. He knew Elsa was going to get attacked, but still he wasn't able to stop anyone from getting hurt. Elsa lost a sister, Sven lost his love, and Olaf lost the first person that didn't think he was creepy.

"Anna?" Olaf called, but she didn't move. Sven dropped his head, especially when his reindeer came over and moaned.

No one knew what to do. They all just looked at the two sisters.

But suddenly Jack knew.

He got up and grabbed both of his hands to press on her chest. He tried sucking the ice out from her heart. The true love she had for her sister had to still be there and that's what always got things to go for the better.

"Come on, come on," Jack said through his gritted teeth, trying to get the ice to suck out faster from her heart. He closed his eyes and tried picturing all the love Anna showed over the years that she still had for Elsa even though Elsa had to block her out.

Starting from when she was a little girl when Jack first met Elsa and she tried to get her sister out of her bedroom to build a snowman. It then progressed to every year when Anna's birthday came along and she tried to wish for her present to be Elsa coming out of her room, but all she would get was a birthday card that would be pushed from under the door creak. Even when Anna wanted to show her sister that she learned how to ride a bike on her own, but Elsa wouldn't even come out for that.

There was always a knock every year on Elsa's door for as long as Jack could remember for no matter what Anna would never give up on her sister. And she can't give up now when Elsa needed her the most. She was finally home to to be able to stay in Arendelle she needed to keep Anna alive with her.

Jack opened his eyes and laughed, taking a step back. He saw Anna's body slowly coming back to life. He threw his hands into his hair for excitement. He couldn't believe he actually did it!

"Anna?!" Elsa jumped up and didn't wait for her sister to say anything for she just pulled her in the tightest hug she could ever give her. All she wanted to do was remember how her sister felt because she wasn't able to hug her sister since the last time they built a snowman together.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered.

Elsa let go of her sister to place a hand on her cheek. "You sacrificed yourself?" She grabbed onto her hands. "For me?"

"I love you," Anna said and Olaf gasped.

"An act of true love with thaw a frozen heart!" He yelled and everyone looked over at him.

"Love will thaw," Elsa repeated, looking off to the side. She then turned to her sister. "Love," she repeated. Elsa laughed. "Of course," She let go of her sister's hands.

"Elsa?" Anna called, but her sister looked around.

"Love!" She said, looking at Jack who didn't get what she was talking about, but when he saw the snowflakes getting up from the ground it then hit him.

"Elsa, I don't get..." Jack tried to say, but he noticed that Elsa's eyes was pointing to the ground and Jack looked at his feet. He even laughed when seeing what was going on.

Snowflake by snowflake the ice removed from the ground, bringing back Arendelle's original look of summer time. Everyone appeared from their homes to look outside at the magic that was swimming through the air, removing each and every snow from the houses.

It all came together into one huge snowflake over Elsa's head. When bringing her hands together and then stretching them out her curse was destroyed, and Arendelle was once again a warm place.

Jack walked over and kissed the top of Elsa's head. "Nice job." He said and Elsa smiled up at him before looking down at her sister who held onto her arm.

"I knew you could do it," she said and Elsa laughed, hugging her sister again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you ready?!" Elsa asked the people of Arendelle who were gathered in the front courtyard. They responded with claps and cheers for her and she was actually surprised that the days spent in the cold they wanted to experience it once again.

But she wasn't complaining. Elsa stomped her foot down and the floor scattered with her ice all around, catching the citizens off guard, but they were able to keep their balance. Elsa was shocked when she saw the walls covered in ice, but with hearts at the top and even by the people that were not scared of her anymore. It brought happiness all over her body.

She waved both her arms at the fountains in front of the castle and they froze up high and tall, but this time with a smooth design rather than the sharp, evil one from before. Her hands both met above her head for her powers to shoot straight up to the sky and let a small snow cloud form above enough for the courtyard to stay frozen and the people to enjoy ice skating around.

How they learned to skate all of a sudden? Who knew, but everyone was good at it.

Everyone, but her sister who was falling all over the place as she came to Elsa. She was about to fall on her face, but Elsa caught her and smiled at her sister.

"I like the open gates," Anna commented when her sister caught her.

"We are never closing them again," Elsa agreed. She then used one hands to form skates on the bottom of her feet and Anna gasped.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't-" Anna tried to say, explaining that she finally knew how to stand on her own on the ice, so she wasn't ready to skate. "SKATE!" She yelled when her sister just ignored her and pulled at her arms.

"Come on!" Elsa yelled, pulling her sister around the ice. She was waiting her whole life to skate with her sister again and this was her chance to. "You can do it!" She looped around, seeing her sister struggle to gain her balance again.

"Look out reindeer coming through!" Sven called from the side and Olaf appeared too.

"I got it I got it I got it!" Anna tried telling her sister when they slowed down, but when Elsa turned Anna screamed. "I don't got it I don't got it!"

"Hey guys!" Olaf greeted, pushing up against Anna to get her back on her feet.

"Thanks, Olaf," she said, looking behind at the laughing snowman that stayed with the two girls for the ride, waving at the kids that still was shocked from him and laughing at how Sven was spinning his reindeer around and around. Sven was laughing so hard as his buddy was so happy with his tongue out.

Jack sat on the steps in front of the tower doors. In all the years he knew Elsa he never thought things would end up like this in the end for her. It was better for everyone, including her, now that she wasn't forced to keep anything from her sister.

With the open gates Anna would be able to catch up on the life that she missed and Elsa would be able to rule the city without the fear of any problems occurring.

Now the only thing that was left was what to do. With Elsa having her sister there was no need for him. She couldn't stay with Jack for no one could see him. He was useless in this world, so that just meant he had to go back to his own.

Jack removed the snow globe that was still kept safe in his pocket and looked inside. He gave it a light shook and the fake snow was thrown all over. Looking at the globe he only had to say one word and he would be back home, but looking up back at the sisters that were skating around he didn't want to leave. This was such a great place, and Elsa still had his heart like no girl would, but the others were waiting for him back home.

Knowing Tooth she was going crazy thinking the danger he got himself in and Bunny would never admit it but Jack was sure he was worried too. Even Sandy and old North himself.

Jack sighed – he knew he had to do the right thing. Elsa would get over her lost and maybe when he had time he would come back to visit her, but for now Jack's job was done.

Jack got up from the stairs and whispered, "North Pole," to the globe and threw it towards the front doors. The portal opened, waiting for Jack to enter, but he hesitated. Jack looked at Elsa who laughed at her sister trying to skate by herself, but she kept slipping. Elsa turned her head to see Jack, and from there he saw her face dropped when noticing Jack was standing in front of a magic portal.

He didn't bother waving goodbye or even blowing a kiss for he knew that she would run over and get him to stop. He did see Elsa trying to walk closer, but before she was able to catch up to him he walked right into the portal and out to the library where the others were gathered around the Arendelle book he left them with before.

It took them a moment to look up at see Jack had returned. They all gasped and cheered as Tooth flew over to give Jack a tight hug. Jack laughed, knowing Tooth and actually missing her. Bunny hoped over, Sandy flew on his cloud, and North stayed on the chair in front of the book, but smiled at Jack's return.

"How was the trip?" Bunny asked. "Didn't get stuck, did'ja?"

"Nope – I saved the town and returned save," Jack announced. "Told you I could do it."

"And you did it good," North nodded head, patting the page.

Jack walked over and saw that he was there once again, but this time holding Elsa's hands with his forehead on hers. That picture had replaced the one of Elsa having an arrow to her head that Jack had stopped. That was a better view than of her dying.

The ending had changed also. There was one of Elsa and Anna's castle covered in ice, the view that Jack just left from, with the sisters having their crowns on and skating together. Jack smiled at the beautiful ending.

"But there is something you forgot," North cut the silence, turning the page.

Jack's smile turned into a frown when seeing the sketch of Elsa sitting on her thrown holding the charm bracelet he made for her close to her heart. The sketch was used with black ink to show the darkness and depression Elsa was feeling having something missing from her life and it was Jack.

He never returned to her and according to this story she passed away alone, leaving the thrown to Anna and her husband, Kristoff. Who was Kristoff?

"Why did you leave?" North asked, seeing Jack so down all of a sudden.

"It wasn't my home," Jack said, turning to look at the others. "I belong here."

"And with her," North added, "You got her to love and you think she'd forget you?"

"It's not the matter of forgetting," Jack stuffed his hands in his hoodie. "It's about her moving on and gaining control of her life."

"Jack, you have to go back," Tooth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She needs you."

"I did enough."

"She will wait forever," Bunny whispered. "You don't want that, do you?"

Jack stayed quiet. He looked from Guardian to Guardian. Even Sandy had an image of Cupid with his bow and arrow above his head and Jack smirked. He then looked up to North who shrugged his shoulders.

"What do I know about love?" He sarcastically asked and Jack just rolled his eyes.

"So what do you guys suggest I do?" Jack asked the group. "Stay with her forever? I can't do that."

"But you can jump back and forth, no?"

"Besides, you're only useful in the winter time," Bunny said with a sass. Ah, typical Bunny.

"And how does the time zone work?" Jack asked for his next question. "What if I'm gone for a day and it turns out to be years?"

"Let that be a problem when it actually happens," Tooth answered with the others nodding in agreement. "Will you just go to her already?"

Jack turned to North one last time and he just shrugged his shoulders, but the smile on his face proved Jack that it was the right thing for him to do not only for himself, but for Elsa.

"Wait a second," North said right before Jack went to go leave the room. "Here," he handed Jack a necklace with a moon on it. Jack looked down at it sitting in the palm of his hands. "I had the Yetis make it. Whenever the moon lights up that means we need you here. It will be much easier for you."

Jack looked up and smiled at North who smiled back, but then stabbed a finger to his chest that got him to gasp.

"But if you loose it then don't bother coming back," he said all tough and serious, but then changed back and lifted him off the ground for a hug. North let him go and this time Jack landed on his feet, laughing as he fixed his shirt.

Tooth was the next one to hug him that involved her flying around with him and then passed on to Bunny that ruffled his hair and Sandy that clapped his hands. They wanted to see the book change it's ending to a happy one and only Jack was able to do so.

Jack put on the necklace and the portal opened for him already set on the destination that he wanted to go in. He looked at his friends one more time before stepping into the portal and finding Elsa and the others, hopefully still where he last left them.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jack came back to Arendelle, the ice was still covered all over the courtyard that got him to smile. The people were gone, so that had to mean Elsa would be all his. Jack looked around, but neither Elsa nor Anna were outside. Jack walked into the house and was going to go through the front doors, but he hit his head right on it and yelled.

"What the...?" Jack asked himself while rubbing his head. He just shook it off and opened the door like a normal person. That was something he hadn't done in years. The new feeling sped his heart race, but he tried to keep it calm for her needed to focus on finding Elsa first.

Jack walked around the house, but didn't hear any noises anywhere. The curtains were all still closed, and doors weren't opened to let the air in after so many years of the castle being shut out from the world. There was something going on and Jack could feel the depression.

Jack walked through the ballroom and things were still dark in every room. None of the servants where seen anywhere and he couldn't hear Anna or even Olaf.

Jack looked around and got worried. He ran upstairs to Elsa's door and saw it shut. He pressed a hand on the door, but he wasn't able to go through. It got him worried. Why wasn't he able to faze through doors? Jack moved his hand to the doorknob, but it was locked. Was Elsa hiding herself from the world again?

Jack took a deep breath in and let it out. He had to relax if he wanted to find answers to his mystery. He turned to the window closes to him in the hallway and grabbed the wind to fly him around the castle to Elsa's window. Before opening it he made sure Elsa was in there and he was right. Elsa was facing her door with her head on the ground on her knees holding herself. It shattered Jack's heart when seeing Elsa destroyed again for he knew she lost another important person in her life. To think if Jack didn't come back that may have been how Elsa would have spent the rest of her life doing.

He knew this was the right moment to slowly open the window and make his way in. Man, this was harder than just going through the objects. He had to make sure he didn't make a sound when walking up to her. Jack even tried not saying her name so he could surprise her. He had to see that smile on her face.

Jack was able to float around to the front of her and slowly set himself back on the ground. He squatted down in front of her and had his shy smile on his face, letting out a hand while his other held his staff. He cleared his throat and Elsa gasped, getting up and Jack saw the tears still falling from her eyes, but he knew when Elsa saw him there the tears only stared falling faster. Especially when she screamed his name just like she did with Anna's.

"JACK!" Elsa yelled, tackling him with a bear hug and Jack started laughing. Laughing was the only was to get him not to cry either for the tightness of her hug just melted his heart.

Jack lifted Elsa up from the ground that way he could set his staff on the ground and return the hug. He didn't think he was going to get that big of a reaction, but glad he did. It made him feel loved and that was an emotion he was missing for so long.

"I don't even know where to begin with you," Elsa said, pushing him away to cross her arms. "I don't even understand why you would leave me like that you know after everything I've been through-"

"Elsa," Jack tried to say, but she kept ranting on.

"And you know how abandoned I've felt since I was little and you were always there-"

"Elsa..." Jack looked at her door and his face dropped.

"The fact that you even thought about leaving me without saying a word!"

"ELSA!" Jack said louder.

"What?" Elsa turned around and saw her door open with Anna and her boyfriend standing there shocked.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa gulped.

"Well, thank you for telling me we had company," Anna started off saying, letting go of the doorknob.

"What company?" Elsa asked.

Her boyfriend cleared his throat and motioned his head at Jack. Elsa and Jack looked at each other and then back at the two.

"You can see him?" Elsa asked, pointing to Jack.

"If you mean the weird guy with the white hair, then yes," Anna said.

"Hey, wait, you had white hair for a while," Her boyfriend mentioned.

"Yeah, but not completely white."

"It actually was completely white."

"Not the point right now."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack said, shaking his hands. "You two can see...me?" He placed his hands on his chest.

Anna and Sven paused their argument for a moment and looked at him. "Are we not supposed to?" The two asked together.

Jack and Elsa looked at each other again. Elsa started laughing and Jack had the biggest smile on his face. In the excitement Elsa ran to give Jack a kiss that completely surprised Jack and he froze with the look on his face and hands out shaking.

"Whoa!" The two yelled from the door.

"Okay!" Anna said, clearing her throat. "I clearly missed a lot."

Elsa let him go and grabbed onto his hands. "You're the closest to haven that I'll ever be," Elsa whispered and Jack chuckled.

"SO!" Anna interrupted the reunion. "Who's the guyyyyy?" She sang.

Elsa walked to her sister, grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her in. "Anna, this is Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun."

"A Guardian, huh?" Anna asked, holding onto Sven's hand to make sure he followed in.

"Hello," Jack said, bringing out his hand for Sven to shake.

"I'm Kristoff," He brought his hand out to meet with Jack's and shake.

"Wait, Kristoff?" Jack asked. "I thought you were Sven?"

"Sven?" Kristoff repeated. "That's my reindeer."

"Then why did Olaf call you Sven the entire time?"

Anna and, well, Kristoff looked at Jack with a confused looked. "How did you know Olaf called me Sven?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "It's a real long story that I'll save for another day," he nervously laughed and left the room confused.

"Oh dear," Elsa covered her mouth to hide the smile and turned to her sister. "Yeah, we'll save that conversation for another night."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and just shrugged.

"So," Jack cleared his throat, "Why don't we open the curtains and doors in this place? I think the darkness doesn't need to be taken over anymore."

Anna screamed and clapped her hands as she jumped up and down. "Yes! It's time we brought the light here!" She grabbed Kristoff's hand and ran out of the room to do so.

"Wow, you already know how to get my sister out of the room," Elsa raised an eyebrow surprised at his work.

"It comes in handy," Jack shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face that got Elsa to laugh.

"I'm glad you're back," She said, coming into his arms and Jack wrapped them around her.

"Me too," he whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving. I had to check up on my friends, but everything is okay. We sorted things out."

"So you're here to stay?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded his head. "For the most part, yes. That will all be explained another day." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get this place cleaned up, shall we?"

Elsa nodded her head and walked out of his arms, but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Boy, did he miss those. He let her go and rested his forehead on hers to see the smile form on her face.

Yeah, things were going to be okay here in Arendelle.


	13. Chapter 13

"Elsa!" Anna whined from the dinner table one night. "It's been months since we've all been together! Why can't I hear the story yet?"

"Because Anna," Elsa said, setting her spoon down. "I'm not ready."

"Honey, maybe we should tell her," Jack leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Or else she will literally never stop asking and I haven't been able to take a shower without her at my door."

"Nor have I been able to sleep without knocking her out first," Kristoff also mentioned.

"Hey!" Anna yelled. She just shook her head and turned back to her sister. "Elsa, please!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Elsa crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "Only for peace and us to move on."

"Thank you!" Kristoff and Jack said together.

"Yes, it's true that you knew about my powers when you were little," Elsa began saying, slowly nodding her head. "That white streak of hair you had? It was me accidentally striking your head with my powers. Just like I did back at the castle."

"But it was all accidental, right?" Kristoff had to ask again.

"Yes," Elsa confirmed. "After striking you, our parents had raced to these secret trolls in the forest to heel you back up. They were able to awake you, but changing your memories to us playing in real snow, not the one that I created."

"Wait, trolls?" Anna looked at Kristoff. "Were they rocks at first?"

"Yeah?" Elsa answered as a question. "They rolled over when Papa called to them."

"Wait..." Kristoff stopped her. "Those were the trolls that took me in when Sven and I were kids!" He yelled, turning to Anna. "I saw them fix your problem before! That's how I knew they could do it again!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack was the one to ask this time.

"After Anna and I were kicked out of Elsa's tower she had strike Anna to where her entire hair had turned completely white! I had a feeling the trolls would have known what to do and it turns out they did for they had fixed Anna before!"

"But I stroke your head when we were kids," Elsa said. "How did they fix your heart? They said it was impossible when we were little."

"Gradpapi said an act of true love would be able to thaw my frozen heart," Anna played with the food on her plate as she explained. "We thought at the time meant a kiss from Hans since we were engaged."

"Yeah, but then he tried to kill her!"

The four looked over at the door to see Olaf and Sven walking in the middle of the conversation.

"Olaf, Sven, welcome," Elsa said, seeing Olaf taking a seat next to Jack as Sven plopped down next to Kristoff with his tongue sticking out. Kristoff gave a head rub before turning to the conversation.

"Wait, kill her how?" Jack asked, looking straight at Anna who didn't want to meet anyone's eyes.

"By the time Kristoff brought me back to the village I couldn't walk from my body freezing," Anna explained. "I tried to get Hans to kiss me, but he wouldn't. He set me on the couch where I thought I was going to get my first kiss, but instead he told me he didn't love me and wanted to take over the kingdom. In order to do so he had to get rid of me first, so he left me in an empty room before Olaf came to rescue me."

"Which is why he tried to kill me?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded her head.

"Being thirteenth in line for a throne got him cranky," Anna nervously smirked, but everyone just gasped. Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna and brought her head onto his shoulder.

"This is why I didn't approve of the marriage," Jack said, shaking his head. "I had a feeling something was up with that guy when we first met him."

"We?" Anna asked, bringing her head back up.

"See, in order to see me you have to believe in me first," Jack explained, for it was his time to explain, "I got Elsa to believe in me when she was stuck in her room which is how we got to know one another. I was with her growing up and stood by her side through everything that happened."

Jack turned to Elsa.

"When she ran away I followed Anna and Kristoff." He turned to Kristoff. "Even when meeting Olaf when he asked what your name was which is why I thought you were Sven."

"So you were here the entire time?" Olaf asked and Jack nodded his head.

"Why were we able to see you that day in Elsa's room then?" Anna asked.

"Well, that part I haven't figured out yet."

Elsa smiled, "I think I know," she said, turning to Jack. "True love."

"True love!" Olaf repeated, clapping his hands and everyone laughed. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, right?"

"Exactly, Olaf," Elsa nodded her head. "Because of our love for each other, it overpowered your rule of needing to get someone to believe in you first."

"It's not my rule," Jack said and Elsa rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"Oh, whatever!" She said and everyone laughed. "Back to my story. So, when the trolls warned me if I didn't control my powers, an evil future lie ahead which is why Mama and Papa forced to shut me out from the world and you."

"Which is why the gates were always closed?"

"That and my room door. I wanted to see you and be the older sister I had to be, but your safety was more important to me."

"And that's where I come in," Jack said, holding onto Elsa's hand. "I saw Elsa all alone and decided to be a friend. I raised her when your parents weren't able to be there for her, and soon fell in love."

Anna gasped with a smile. "So you did know what true love was! Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said."

"No, no, it's alright," Elsa stopped her sister. "You didn't know anything and was blinded by love."

"Besides that's all in the past now," Olaf said, shaking his stumps. "Now we have the future to look forward to!"

"Yeah, with the open doors, windows, and hearts," Jack said, bringing Elsa close to him as Kristoff did the same for Anna and Sven.

Everyone continued to finish their dinner. When Jack took a sip of his drink Olaf gasped.

"Hey, when's the wedding?!" He asked.

Jack spit his drink out and Kristoff chocked on his food.

"Wedding?" The two guys asked together and the girls gasped, smacking their man on the arm that got Olaf and Sven to laugh together.


End file.
